B o y s W i l l B e B o y s
by The Amazing Sakumachan
Summary: Kagome just had to live with the fact that Saiyans would be Saiyans, and boys would be boys. Vegeta/Kagome/Goku Drabblish one-shot… thingy Inuyasha/Dragon Ball Z crossover


Authoress' Notes: I wrote this drabble for three reasons! 1) To fit in with the newest IY/DBZ crossover fad arising! 2) Because DBZ Kai has got me going over my dad's old VHS tapes of the original DBZ goodness! 3) This random I idea popped into my head and I thought it would be cute! ^-^

Pairing: Vegeta/Kagome/Goku

Summary: Kagome just had to live with the fact that Saiyans would be Saiyans, and boys would be boys. (Drabblish one-shot… thingy) Inuyasha/Dragon Ball Z crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Inuyasha nor the Dragon Ball series, or their respective characters

* * *

**[B o y s W i l l B e B o y s]**

Okay. On one hand, all of her natural instincts screamed for her to flee the surrounding area and crawl under a rock for safety. And on the other hand, her moral conscience would not allow her to simply flee the scene without attempting to mediate the escalating conflict between the two Saiyans.

Kagome sighed and balled up her fist in determination, working up the nerve to face the enraged Saiyan prince and to intervene between what would surely soon become a fight between the prince and the orange-clad, infamous Son Goku. "Yosh, go for it, Kagome!" she cheered to herself before turning around to face the two. "Okay, now that's quite enou-! Eh…" Kagome sweat dropped. The two were already floating high up in the air out of her reach. The poor, stressed priestess could do nothing but attempt to watch and attempt to yell some sense into the two of them.

"Ka…ka…rot…" Vegeta seethed and spat out each syllable of Goku's birth-given name as he formed a burning, hot orb of red energy from his palm. His curved fingers twitched from the adrenaline and anger rushing through his veins. "Today is the day we settle the score between us!" he announced boldly to the other man who was floating three meters away from him.

The goofy man grinned nervously while scratching the back of his head. "I thought we settled that score a long time ago though," he admitted with a light-hearted but slightly embarrassed chuckle. "Are you sure you're not mad 'cause of what happened earlier?" he asked curiously.

Vegeta seemed to flinch back at what appeared to him to be an accusation from the younger Saiyan. "Grrr," the prince balled up his other fist and it shook from his bottled up emotions. "Silence, you fool!" He shouted before hastily tossing the energy ball at Goku, who easily side-stepped it and smirked playfully at the prince, which only seemed to rile him up even more.

"Aw, come on, Vegeta! Calm down! It was just a little kiss!" Goku attempted to plead and reason with the enraged prince once he finally noticed just how upset said prince actually was.

"Ju…Just a little kiss?" Vegeta asked in an outraged tone. Both Goku and Kagome shared a sigh of relief from their respective positions when Vegeta stopped trembling from rage and lowered his head while hunching his shoulders. "…Just a little kiss, you say?" he asked in a low but deadly tone.

"Uh oh," Kagome's eyes widened when Vegeta suddenly burst into a fit of laughter that one could mistake for being hearty, but both she and Goku knew better! This time, the priestess did not hesitate to turn heel and run. It was either run, or accidentally die from getting caught in the crossfire of a Saiyan-spat over… what she really did not know.

"Kiss _this_, Kakarooootttttttt!" Vegeta suddenly stopped laughing and shouted as he released a full blast of energy at his rival.

"Wuh oh," Goku stated with wide eyes as he teleported out of the way of the shot and in front of Kagome. She was caught off guard by his sudden appearance before her and slammed right into his hard chest, causing her to stumble backwards. However before the young woman could even touch the ground, Goku scooped her small form into his arms bridal style before teleporting the both of them out of harms way.

Within the blink of an eye, Kagome found herself hundreds of feet in the air, held gently within Goku's arms. "Eh?" she gazed down upon the amazing horror of Vegeta's power as the entire mountainous area was reduced to nothing but a great crater. "What… happened?" she asked dumbly. Everything had happened so fast that she was unable to keep up with the ongoings of the skirmish.

"You okay, Kagome?" Goku asked with concern; his rare, serious side showing.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, thanks for saving me…" She giggled a bit, "Again." Goku laughed too, but the moment was cut short by Vegeta appearing before, fists stilled balled up offensively and a deep scowl on his face. Kagome growled at the sight of the Saiyan prince. She glowered at Vegeta while pointing an accusing finger at him, "Ve-ge-ta, you IDIOT! You almost killed me!" she yelled.

Vegeta lowered his fists and his scowl let up, but did not disappear entirely. "Tch," he sneered while tossing his head in another direction, sticking his nose into the air, and crossing his arms. "And would it be so bad if I did?" he asked crudely.

"You're suck a jerk!" Kagome responded fearlessly. Her own anger had taken over and prevented her from thinking rationally, "and a selfish, spoiled brat!"

Her last insult struck a nerve in the prince. "Say that again!" Vegeta threatened with a raised fist.

"Selfish…_Spoiled_…BRA-!"

"Now, now you two," Goku said, attempting to soothe Kagome's and Vegeta's anger. This time, it was _his_ turn to be mediator. "Be easy…" he stated slowly. With Kagome wiggling in his arm, it was began difficult to manage a firm grasp on her.

Kagome sighed deeply as she let go of her anger and calmed down. "Fine," she conceded. "But only for you, Goku," she smiled sweetly up at her frequent savior.

"Aw, you're so nice, Kagome," Goku replied with a grin of his own. Kagome blushed when for the second time today, Goku suddenly pecked her on the cheek. When she gasped and gently touched her reddening cheek before giving Goku an incredulous look which made his grin widen and he laughed playfully.

Vegeta's power spiked again.

"Uh oh, not again," Kagome sighed while placing a hand gingerly to her forehead to prevent herself from forming a headache.

Goku only grinned even more when he saw Vegeta's energy begin to crackle all around them. "Oops!" He exclaimed before taking off into flight at top speed with Kagome in his arms. He gently patted her head when she buried her face into his chest and squeaked a bit from surprise. "Looks like I made him mad again!" the orange-clad warrior announced.

"Somehow it seems like you're doing this on purpose," Kagome accused lightly while looking up at Goku with a pointed expression.

Goku smirked a bit as looked over his shoulder at Vegeta, who was gaining on them, energy ball in hand again.

"Well… Maybe." He admitted like a naughty child.

"Kakarrrroottt!" Kagome heard Vegeta roar from close behind before a blast of energy narrowly missed blasting the duo into oblivion.

She sighed. 'I guess boys will be boys.'

* * *

Authoress' Notes: This turned out to be longer than I expected, but oh well- Thanks for humoring me. Lol, I had fun, even if I made the characters OOC… And I hope I did not butcher their personalities too much with my imagination, especially toward the end with Goku.

Now- Friends, fans, and colleagues! Join me in my crusade to provide the fanfiction community with even more Inuyasha/Dragon Ball Z crossovers!


End file.
